ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee (Art of Fighting)
How Lee joined the Tourney Lee is a master of Chinese medicine and Chinese martial arts, the latter of which is dubbed as "a gentle yet destructive" art. His adoptive father and mentor, Lee Gakusuo, passed on his pharmaceutic knowledge and martial arts to him before instructing Lee to finish his studies in South Town. Once he arrived there, Lee became fascinated with the local style of Kenpo and neglected his roots to be a street fighter. He works as the director of the Southtown prison, but also has a small herbal shop which he runs part-time. During Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia's adventure to save Yuri, they fought and beat Lee in Chinatown. He told the duo to meet with the bouncer of the L'Amor restaurant for information. He pursues his wishes to be a pharmacist in the following game. In his ending to AOF2, Lee would humorously become famous for finding the cure to hemorrhoids. His adoptive father considers himself to be a good acquaintance and sparring partner of Takuma. When Gakusuo was 93, he clashed with the younger Takuma bare handed and became responsible for the X-shaped scar on his chest. This is briefly touched upon in Honki ni Natta Mr. Karate's ending for SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos where Takuma fondly chats with Lee. One day, Lee stumbled upon a town where people were suffering conditions of rapid hair loss. To stop this, he would need a sample of the hair of Yukako Yamagishi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lee has his back turned with his claws draw. After the announcer calls his name Lee spins in midair towards the camera and says "Let the operation begin!" Special Moves Kuuten Tsume (Neutral) Lee hops up and spins forward with a multi-hit claw attack. 100 ren Ashi (Side) Lee hops forward while kicking repeatedly. Hisaru Kabekake (Up) Lee hops up to an invisible "wall" behind him and leaps off high into the air. If B is pressed during this, he does the Kachou Takashime Geki where Lee stabs his claws downwards, knocking down opponent. If A is pressed during this, he does the Kachou Takeshi Ashi Kasane where Lee does a downward aimed kick. Hyakuretsu Ken (Down) Lee punches forward, and if it hits, he does a multiple claw strike similar to Ryo's Zanretsu Ken. If B is pressed during this, it interrupts the Hyakuretsu Ken with an upward aimed punch that juggles opponent. Kachou Hi Mashizume (Hyper Smash) Lee rolls forward in mid-air with his claws extended. Shinkuu Kuuten Tsume (Final Smash) Lee performs a Kuuten Tsume while falling diagonally forward. If the move hits, he switches into a autocombo attack. Victory Animation #Lee postions his hands atop his head, then spreads them and draws his claws saying "We must get you a doctor!" #Lee stands straight and taps his right hand on his left shoulder saying "That was some aneurysm." #Lee unmasks himself and says "Even a doctor can fight on the job." On-Screen Appearance Lee leaps down and says "Let's try to not suffer heart attacks." Trivia *Lee's default rival is the Love Deluxe Stand user, Yukako Yamagishi, and his second rival is Edith. *Lee Pai Long shares his English voice actor with Gen, Sebastian, Rawk Hawk, Titan Dweevil, Vulture and Gigas. *Lee Pai Long shares his Japanese voice actor with Freeman, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa and Brian Battler. *Lee Pai Long shares his French voice actor with El Fuerte, Fire Bro., Uso Ewin (in all his Mobile Suits), Leon, Berserker (in FMV cutscenes), Mr. Game & Watch, Bentley, Kinjin, Barney D. (in FMV cutscenes), Hammer Bro., Shin Kamiya, Sir Grodus, Paul Phoenix, Boomerang Bro. and Dry Bones. *Lee Pai Long shares his German voice actor with Super Battle Droid, Asura, Goriath and Mermaid Man. *Lee Pai Long shares his Arabic voice actor with Necrodeus and Donu. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters